Ideas, Ideas, Ideas
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: I have some ideas I want to share with you, and get your opinion on. Thanks to frannyfine29 and kuku88 for the idea. Review please.
1. Different Kind of Romeo & Juilet

_Yo, yo, yo~! ;3 Happy to see me? Better be, because not only will I be sharing my precious ideas with ya, but I'll be updating ALL my stories. ;D Happy now? I know you are. You sweeties pay your thanks to kuku88 and frannyfine29 for this idea, because it sure ain't mine. So here's what'll happen in this...I dunno what to call. :P Maybe, a collection of snippets, C.O.S for short? Yeah, I'll take that. The first snippet is for a story called 'Like Romeo and Juliet' __which is about...well you'll see. ;) Review your opinions, my little bunnies. I try my best._

_**Like Romeo and Juliet**_

"Butch!" Bubbles screamed as a green boy ran through a thick thorn bush, pulling her along by the arm. His black hair, usually in a cowlick, was now falling over his eyes in spikes. His pine green eyes blended in with the trees as he sprinted into the forest-consumed hills. A outraged mob followed behind, limping with the wounds of the previous riot.

"You said you wanted to meet him again, didn't you?" Butch didn't turn around to his little sister who whimpered in fear of the mob. Her curly pigtails were ragged and crooked from running as was her torn maid's dress. Her pools of electric blue were wide open in not just fear, but energy and adrenaline. She had never felt so alive. Running to meet her prince while being pulled by her big brother who was attempting to save her from the mob who was against everything she wanted. But fear was starting to overwhelm her.

Maybe, he wasn't worth it?

Her knight in shining amour could be dead by now for all she knew! She looked back to the mob being lead by one of the royal red guards. The mob seemed to be on fire with the torches they carried high in the air to reflect their anger. The red-haired guard with pink eyes cried out in fury at the blonde maiden and threw a heavy stone spear. Bubbles froze suddenly. Not because she could get killed by the mob, but that cry. The cry didn't seem just angry. It seemed betrayed, like she had taken something away from the guard.

"Bubbles!" Butch shouted as he flung himself in front of her, pushing her back. She yelped as the sound of the heavy spear pierced the ground right beside her brother. The mob wouldn't just kill her. They would kill her brother too. Heavy realization struck her.

"Butch, go back!" She screamed, scrabbling up from the ground. He turned back with a bewildered look. His sister was not one who fought back. She stayed in line, cheery and kind.

"Why?" He asked, now completely oblivious to the encroaching crowd. His sister had always been the nice one who hated to fight. What was she thinking of?

"Now!" She barked and sped away from the mob. He took one last look at her and jumped into the bushes, narrowly avoiding the mob. The mob only gave him a sideways glare and sent after Bubbles. The blonde was speeding through the thick, lush, thorny forest area as quickly as possible. One look back would mean she could trip in the crowded area.

So all she could do was worry and run for the outskirts of town. Worry about her brother. Her parents. Her precious love. Her life.

...

_So what 'cha think? Soon? Not so soon? Freakin' now?! Dude, just say something! D: Review please._


	2. Regrets You Can't Forget

_Another idea for Reds. :) Enjoy~!_

* * *

_**Regrets You Can't Forget**_

Blossom laid stiffly on her dirty pink bed in her apartment; A trashcan in one hand, a photo in another. Her rosy-pink eyes darted to the picture than to the trashcan. "Damn..." She cursed silently at her decision. It was either throw away the picture or keep it. She couldn't keep it though. It reminded her of the one thing she couldn't restrain herself from. Him; Her stupid ass counterpart. She groaned, knowing she really didn't mean that. She knew deep down, a new feeling was coming, a feeling of passion for that boy. But I don't like him. Blossom thought and groaned again. She sat up and tried to rub her temples. She was stopped, seeing a flash of red and realized she still had that picture in her hand.

"Why are you torturing me? I'm supposed to be my sisters' role-model." Blossom complained quietly. She knew secretly she didn't care if he tortured her. As long as he was the one poking at her. But she still couldn't stand him. So, the annoying question still lingers in her mind. Can you hate someone and still love them? Can you go from hating them more than anything else to head over heels in love with them? The obvious answer popped into her head. It really doesn't matter, I did it. He was the only one who could do it. Make her curse, something she rarely did for the sake of her sisters, and make her do things she'd never do to avoid him.

Blossom was a smart girl -and she believed that- but every single thought she had about him made her slap herself, scolding her mind for such stupid and wild ideas. It'd never happen, is all she would say to herself to try and make herself go and hate him again. The idea failed greatly each and every time.

She had to find another way to stop this- for her sisters, and for herself.

* * *

_Please review! :( I'll die if you don't._


End file.
